Halloween en Seido
by Valdemirt Uccisore
Summary: Como en cualquier otra escuela, Seido también celebrara ciertos festivales escolares. El Halloween de ese año iba a ser algo inolvidable en especial porque el encargado de la decoración y las actividades no era nadie más que Kominato Ryosuke.


**UN HALLOWEEN EN SEIDO**

Halloween, también conocido como "Noche de Brujas" era aquella festividad que se había expandido por todo el globo adquiriendo múltiples significados en distintos países. En Japón, por ejemplo, específicamente en la institución escolar de Seido era un evento que se realizaba por los alumnos de tercer año. Los docentes abrían sus puertas para gozar de aquel festival escolar sin embargo, ese día, las instalaciones parecían todo menos haber sido una prestigiada preparatoria. La razón era que, en un sorteo, todo había quedado en manos de una persona tan… bueno, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Kominato Ryosuke.

Hablando de los de tercer año. Tanba había buscado a Yuuki toda la mañana con el único motivo de adquirir su fortaleza mental para no espantarse y a esas alturas lo seguía a todas partes.

—Kominato hizo un excelente trabajo, ¿no crees, Tanba?

—¡D-Definitivamente, Tetsu, capitán!

El moreno notaba desde hace algunas horas el nerviosismo de su acompañante. La rigidez en sus palabras lo confirmó. Koichiro podía parecer alguien severo pero en el fondo tenía un corazón sensible.

—Hablando del Rey de Roma, ¿no es ese que está ahí? —la estrella del equipo señaló a un joven algo bajo de estatura vistiendo un conjunto blanco y de quien sólo podían ver la espalda.

—Oh, es cierto. Tienes buen ojo.

—¿No crees que se está comportando de manera algo extraña?

—Tienes razón. Tal vez está espantado —al observarlo con detenimiento se pudo dar cuenta de que miraba con calma en todas direcciones—. Vamos a hacerle compañía.

—No creo que esté asustado. Con todo respeto, Kominato ni siquiera tiene sentimientos —además de que era el organizador, pero probablemente su compañero había olvidado ese detalle.

Apresuraron un poco el paso o al menos, Yuuki lo hizo, el calvo no tuvo más opción que seguirlo.

—Hey, Kominato.

Ryosuke se giró despacio al escuchar que lo llamaban. Tenía en el rostro su típica sonrisa, la cual se ensanchó un poquito más al ver el aspecto de Tanba, quien de seguro acababa de recibir un microinfarto al verle el maquillaje.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo con tu apariencia —lo halagó el capitán, admirándose de las partes de piel desprendida y gangrenada que se veían casi reales—. Debo admitir que todo esto resultó marav…

—Silencio —interrumpió el menor de los tres—, ¿escuchan eso? Es el sonido de la _piedad_.

—Te equivocas; ese es el sonido de gente asustada gritando en el pasillo de arriba —aclaró el pitcher. Si no se equivocaba, la casa embrujada se había montado allá.

—Así es como debe sonar. Primero los gritos y entonces… silencio.

Koichiro sintió un escalofrío ante esa respuesta, en especial porque todo lo descrito acababa de suceder.

—En fin, se ve que te gusta el Halloween —Yuuki trató de sacar un tema de conversación para relajar un poco a Tanba.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Puedo saber por qué?

—¿Hm?, ¿me dejarías tu alma a cambio de saciar tu curiosidad?

—Me-Mejor pregunta otra cosa, Tetsu —el pitcher hizo uso de la palabra.

Ryosuke soltó una risita antes de volver a hablar.

—Supongo que podría decirles. Veamos… Halloween es el mejor día del año, en especial porque es el único día del calendario en el que puedes ir por ahí aterrorizando y traumando niños sin ser catalogado como psicópata.

«Deberíamos irnos, podrá ser uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo pero en verdad da mucho miedo». Volvió la mirada hacia su capitán para que le leyera el pensamiento, pero fue él quien notó la emoción en sus ojos. ¿Esa clase de respuestas misteriosas lo conmovían? «Tú también eres extraño, Tetsu…».

—¿Algo más?

—N-No. ¡Nos vemos al rato! —contestó el As, llevándose consigo al moreno.

A los pocos segundos Yoichi hizo acto de presencia, llamando la atención de Kominato con su escandalosa risa.

—Ryo, este evento es muy divert…

—¿Quién es Ryo, Kuramochi?

—¿Eh?

—Llámame _Señor del Inframundo._

«Se nota que te estás divirtiendo mucho… Señor del Inframundo».

No sabía qué clase de cosas retorcidas pasaban por su cabeza y, aunque se hacía una idea de ellas, no tenía ganas de confirmarlas.

* * *

 _¿Qué les pareció el drabble? Espero haya logrado sacarles al menos una risa \o/._

 _Muchas gracias por leer._


End file.
